


fire a kiss, blow a gun

by misura



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Brixton takes a calculated risk (and he'sawesomeat maths).
Relationships: Brixton Lore/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	fire a kiss, blow a gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



Deckard hit the shower as soon as they made it to the safe house.

Brixton followed, mostly because he didn't know what else to do with himself.

"You sure it's safe for you in here?" Deckard asked, naked and looking fine, though he'd gotten some new scars since last time. "All this water and you half-man, half-machine. You might blow a fuse."

 _Like you care,_ Brixton thought, but the thing was: Deckard did care, and he knew it.

"How about I blow you instead?" he asked, and Deckard grinned, and Brixton allowed himself to believe this was going to work.


End file.
